


Чуть больше тепла и чуть меньше ненависти

by Alexa_Depth



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Choices, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Psychological Drama, Psychology, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Depth/pseuds/Alexa_Depth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Тебе решать – рассказать ей или нет, - хитрые глаза с какой-то животной яростью и жестокостью вгрызаются прямо мне в душу. Кажется, что этот Дьявол давно уже все узнал наперед, а теперь лишь играется, заставляя своих жертв проходить все новые и новые круги Ада, - Посмотрим, какой ты на самом деле человек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чуть больше тепла и чуть меньше ненависти

**Author's Note:**

> мое видение событий 3.05

\- Тебе решать – рассказать ей или нет, - хитрые глаза с какой-то животной яростью и жестокостью вгрызаются прямо мне в душу. Кажется, что этот Дьявол давно уже все узнал наперед, а теперь лишь играется, заставляя своих жертв проходить все новые и новые круги Ада, - Посмотрим, какой ты на самом деле человек.  
И фигура Питера Пена растаяла во тьме, словно ее и не было, оставляя в воздухе лишь неприятный терпкий запах лжи и тающую тень кривоватой недоброй ухмылки. Мгновение, и только лишь легкое покачивание ветвей, да притихшие ночные зверьки выдают недавнее присутствие.   
Нужно пару мгновений, чтобы смысл сказанного дошел до мозга, задействуя нужные болевые точки. Я смотрю прямо перед собой. Со стороны могло показаться, что я не расслышал или, что было более вероятно, был так ошарашен, что ничего не понял, но, как ни странно, я ясно осознал суть вопроса. Только вот… Я всегда думал, что после подобного главный герой ощущает себя так, словно его мешком по голове стукнули или же с силой наступили на самое больное место, от безысходности он начинает рвать на себе волосы и так далее и тому подобное. Я даже в какой-то мере ожидал подобной реакции от себя, но… Я ощущаю лишь пустоту, будто кто-то вдруг отключил во мне всякие мысли вместе с подачей кислорода. Вдох-Выдох. Медленно обвожу взглядом мрачные тени, нависающие надо мной, а в голове пусто, как на утро после очередной пиратской попойки. Моргаю. Кажется, глаза не могут долго оставаться открытыми. Когда я успел забыть простые истины? Кривая ухмылка тает на губах, не успевая проявиться.   
Нужно сесть.  
Поздравляю себя с появлением первой более менее четкой мысли.  
Сесть и все обдумать.   
Когда ноги перестают служить главной опорой тела, оно перебрасывает все накопившееся напряжение в мои руки, которые начинают дрожать и пульсировать от неизрасходованной энергии. Хочу вскочить и бежать-бежать, да вот только не могу. Хочу забыться сном, проснуться – и как будто сон видел. Улыбаюсь. Простые пути не для меня созданы. Мысли старательно обтекают мой главный вопрос. Хочу обдумать все трезво, но сам себя вожу за нос. Слышали когда-нибудь про игры разума?  
Сказать-не сказать, сказать-не сказать… Верчусь вокруг себя глупо напевая считалочку. Осталось только пальцем в себя ткнуть и глупо захихикать, вызывая выбывшего в круг. Да вот только я тут один, и решать все придется самому, наплевав на то, чем это для меня обернется.   
Эмма… Ах, Эмма. Что ж, поздравляю, Киллиан, вы можете смело претендовать на звание неудачника года. Закрываю глаза и рвано смеюсь. Да вот только под веками не тьма, а ее взгляд, который бередит душу и заставляет одновременно хотеть плотнее захлопнуть свою ракушку и раскрыть ее полностью, обнажая маленькое напуганное существо. Моллюск. Ха-ха. Да, Капитан, да, Гроза морей, в сущности вы и есть маленький склизкий моллюск, существующий только в пределах собственной раковины. Происходящее вне ее вас никоим образом не должно касаться, до тех пор, пока варварские руки с силой не раскроют облюбованные створки и не попытаются вырвать жемчужину, которую вы растили там много лет, подпитывая ее своей злобой, слабостью и никчемностью. И пускай жемчужина уже давно сгнила, провоняла и черна как смоль - нет внутри сил отдать, отпустить, позволить кому-то прикасаться к столь личному и порочному.   
Осознание липким потом выступает на моем лбу, покрывая его испариной, да так густо, что я мог бы решить, что это лихорадка… хотя…   
Что ж, Киллиан, сейчас же все во сто крат хуже. Жемчуг, что есть у тебя – самой высшей пробы, переливается всеми оттенками перламутра и до того яркий и гладкий, что хочется прижаться к нему и не отпускать вечность. И как он смог получиться у такого как ты – тебе невдомек. Улыбаюсь. Давно ли я начал беседы сам с собой? Сам же и отвечаю – материалы другие, Крюк. Чуть больше тепла и чуть меньше ненависти.   
А сейчас самое ужасное – отдать. Но не в лапы недругов, когда все возможно отвоевать, а законному владельцу, для которого ты это сокровище хранил. Вспомни. Напряги свою больную память. Не твое, мой друг. Не твое.   
Отдать добровольно.  
Вдох-выдох. Стало необычайно трудно дышать. Потираю шею, и как-то незаметно голова падает на грудь, а глаза под веками все еще тонут в трепещущем образе девушки. Ноги затекли, я чувствую, как сотни маленьких иголок легонько впиваются в плоть, быстро завладевая новыми территориями. Но мне сейчас это даже приятно. Никогда не думал, что в груди будет больнее, чем телу. Никогда не думал, что всерьез буду решать отдать кому-то свое. Свое? Крюк, неужели ты уже присвоил себе прекрасную драгоценность?  
Но может ли такой как я владеть ею? Скрывать жемчужину внутри своей раковины до самой смерти или по доброй воле отдать ее ювелиру, чтобы он вставил ее в прекрасное ожерелье, которым будут восхищаться многие?  
Так много вопросов и такой одинокий я. Когда я стал таким? Когда я пришел к мысли, что кроме раковины, мне больше ничего в этой жизни не светит? Почему, черт подери, я всегда должен от чего-то отказываться? Предательства сменяются смертями, и непрекращающееся чувство вины высосало меня до самых краев, я обессиленный и выжатый, такой же брошенный потерянный мальчик, только внешне чуть старше, чем они.  
Резко распахиваю глаза. Сколько времени прошло? Взгляд перемещается на то место, где несколько минут назад стоял мой палач. Почему палач? Потому что в любом случае, что бы я не решил, мне придется платить – таковы правила. И платить придется своею никчемной пиратской душонкой.   
Отпустить – затоптать теплые ласковые огоньки, которые помогают мне отгонять внутреннюю тьму от самого сердца. С каждым разом разводить этот спасительный огонь становится все труднее и труднее. Раньше по нему пробегали посторонние люди и обстоятельства – ядовитый плющ, Крокодил… Теперь же мне придется самому вытоптать эту дорожку, тщательно проверяя свою работу и уничтожая все искры и угольки.   
Я знаю. В глубине души знаю - я не смогу больше вернуться на пепелище. Не после этого танца смерти.  
Промолчать – лишиться последнего, что отличает меня от таких ненавистных мне людей. Лишиться чести – потерять единственное, что мне осталось со смерти брата. Промолчать – предать, а значит позволить своей душе гнить заживо, притупляя вину очередной порцией рома, расплескивая его содержимое на милю вокруг, чтобы отбить этот смрадный запах разлагающегося тела и отвадить зевак от плесневеющей ракушки, выброшенной на камни.

Какой-то зверек ловко прошмыгнул мимо меня, но этого достаточно, чтобы вытянуть меня из раздумий.

В горле пересохло.  
Рука тянется к небольшой потертой фляжке, но…  
Вдруг резко отдергивается, нерешительно перебирая пальцами в воздухе, словно паук-птицеед, прерванный во время охоты.

Небольшая заминка и рука отправляется на колено.

А я?  
А я смотрю на звезды. Давно уже не смотрел. 

Легкая улыбка застыла на губах.


End file.
